civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Edward S. Salomon
|died= |placeofbirth= Schleswig-Holstein |placeofdeath= San Francisco, California |placeofburial= Salem Memorial Cemetery, Colma, California |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Edward S. Salomon |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch=Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} Edward Selig Salomon (December 25, 1836 – July 18, 1913) was a German immigrant to the United States who served as a Union brigadier general in the American Civil War and later became governor of Washington Territory and a California legislator. Early life and career Salomon, who was Jewish, was born in Schleswig-Holstein, the cousin of Charles E. Salomon, Edward Salomon (Governor of Wisconsin), and Friedrich (Frederick) Salomon, all men who would become Union generals in the Civil War. He emigrated to Illinois in 1856 and was elected an alderman of Chicago's sixth ward in 1861, one of the youngest in Chicago history. Civil War Salomon enlisted as a second lieutenant in Colonel Friedrich Franz Karl Hecker's 24th Illinois Infantry regiment. Disagreements arose between Hecker and some of his officers, after which Hecker and his supporters resigned, including Salomon. Salomon became a civilian again from December 1861 to September 1862. In August 1862, Hecker formed a new regiment, the 82nd Illinois, or the "Second Hecker Regiment", composed mainly of German, Jewish, Swedish, and other European volunteers. Salomon joined with the rank of lieutenant colonel as of September 26, 1862. Salomon became a hero during the Battle of Gettysburg. He had two horses shot out from under him and assumed command of the regiment when Hecker was wounded. Fellow-immigrant major general Carl Schurz, his corps commander, described him during the battle: "He was the only soldier at Gettysburg who did not dodge when Lee's guns thundered; he stood up, smoked his cigar and faced the cannon balls with the sang froid of a Saladin ..." Early in 1864, Hecker resigned, leaving Salomon in permanent command of the regiment, although still as a lieutenant colonel. Salomon led the regiment during the Atlanta Campaign and through the capture of Atlanta. Assigned to deliver messages to Nashville, he missed the famous march to the sea. In December 1864, he rejoined the regiment and finished out the war with them. He received a brevet promotion to brigadier general on March 13, 1865. Postbellum activities After the war, Salomon returned to Chicago where he was elected clerk of Cook County. On March 4, 1870, President Ulysses S. Grant appointed Salomon governor of Washington Territory. He was caught up in the political scandals of the Grant administration and resigned in 1872. The Pacific Tribune newspaper, commenting on his resignation, lauded his honesty and integrity. General Philip Sheridan led a delegation that presented him with a silver table service in recognition of his fine record of service, high qualities as a citizen, and as a friend. Salomon moved to San Francisco, where he practiced law. In 1898 Salomon was appointed assistant district attorney for the city and county. He was elected to the California state assembly in 1888. Salomon died in San Francisco and is buried in Salem Memorial Cemetery, Colma, California. See also *List of American Civil War generals References *Eicher, John H., & Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. Further reading * Available online through the Washington State Library's Classics in Washington History collection Category:1836 births Category:1913 deaths Category:Politicians from Chicago, Illinois Category:German immigrants to the United States Category:German American Jews Category:American military personnel of German descent Category:Governors of Washington Territory Category:People from Schleswig-Holstein Category:People of Illinois in the American Civil War Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Army generals Category:Jewish military personnel Category:Chicago City Council members Category:Members of the California State Assembly Category:Jewish American military personnel de:Edward Selig Salomon